


Valtteri Bottas IS NOT a homewrecker.

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, False Accusations, Humor, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating, OT3, Valtteri is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: 4 times that drivers think Valtteri is a homewrecker and the 1 driver who gets it.





	1. Antonio and Daniel

1\. Antonio

He can’t be too surprised that the first time it happens is a team mate. As he has never spoken to Gio however he does find it odd when the young man walks up to him before the driver’s parade with a frown on his face. He greets the Italian warmly but only receives a dark glare in response.

“I can’t believe you’re doing what you’re doing to Kimi honestly,” he says.

Valtteri looks at him, confused as he tries to think of what he could have possibly done. With Kimi now at Alpha Romeo he knows it can’t be anything on the track recently and he can’t exactly imagine Kimi sharing anything about his private life with his team mate that he wouldn’t tell Valtteri.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about?” He says questioningly, hoping the other man will explain .

Antonio scoffs in response to that but before he can actually respond, the team members standing next to them, both awkwardly clear their throats. As the parade is just about to start they are both ushered to individual cars before Valtteri can receive an explanation. 

Later on that night when he remembers to ask Kimi about it, the other Finn has absolutely no idea what he’s talking about.

…

2\. Daniel 

Daniel isn’t someone Valtteri speaks to all of the time, but the Aussie driver is friendly with everyone so it isn’t ridiculous for him to have somehow managed to sneak into the Mercedes garage to speak to him about whatever it is he needs to talk about.

“Hey mate,” Daniel greets him cheerily. The Aussie doesn’t quite have his usual bouncy energy however so Valtteri becomes instantly worried about whatever he’s leading up to.

“Hi,” Valtteri replies, “What's up?”

“Now I’m not angry with you man, I’m just kind of worried about you,” Daniel starts carefully and by this point Valtteri is incredibly baffled.

“What do you mean?” He asks and Daniel lets out a huff of breath before explaining.

“I’m just surprised you’re encouraging Seb’s whole weird Finn fetish thing, especially when he’s already with Kimi. Now that’s his fault not yours but I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

It’s at that point, the aim of the conversation dawns on Valtteri, not just this chat actually but also his weird talk with Antonio. He’s tempted to swear out loud but that seems a bit harsh since Daniel is apparently just looking out for him.

“Thanks Daniel, I’ll definitely think about that yeah,” he says instead and the Aussie nods in evident relief. 

“Great, well I’ll see you later,” Daniel says, back to his usual beaming self, rushing out of the Mercedes garage. 

...

When Valtteri tells Sebastian later that night, himself, Sebastian and Kimi are all sat there laughing in disbelief. Once they have finally calmed down Sebastian resolves to explain their relationship to Daniel next time he sees him. When Valtteri thinks about it a while afterwards, however, he realises that he’s not sure if Sebastian ever got the chance to do it. As long as this doesn't happen again however, he doesn't think he really minds too much.


	2. Charles & Felipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Felipe are unaware of the OT3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day :0 who have I become?  
Yeeting away the Charles/Seb drama by having Charles as a small protective bean.

3\. Charles

Valtteri thought that the mortifying conversation with Daniel would be the worst (and end) of it, but sadly that was not to be. When Charles Leclerc shows up at his apartment in Monaco (and how did he know exactly where the hell in Monaco it was anyway), Valtteri is unsure whether to find this hilarious or be petrified. When Valtteri opens the door, Charles doesn’t even wait for an invitation before letting himself in. Before Valtteri can even let out a protest to how rude that is Charles immediately starts shouting at him.

“How could you do this to him?” The Monagasque yells out angrily. 

Valtteri tries to respond and explain, having a feeling he knows exactly what the youngsters problem is but Charles is unable to hear, continually yelling over him.

“He’s having a hard enough time with me and all the press at the moment without you making things even worse and ruining his personal life,” by the end of his spiel, Charles runs out of steam and he even begins to sound rather upset by the whole situation.

When his voice begins to crack, Charles rushes out the door, making sure to slam it heavily behind him. Valtteri sighs as he looks at his front door, explanations slowly dying on his lips. At that point, he decides to send an angry text to Sebastian, knowing full well it will annoy him that he didn’t even bother to phone instead.

4\. Felipe

Valtteri always likes it when Felipe is able to visit for a race weekend. While they were never especially close, him and his former teammate did get on rather well when they were racing together. Unusually for a race Felipe is visiting, the Brazillian has invited him out for a meal to catch up. However it does sound like a good idea to Valtteri and they spend most of a great evening talking about F1, FE, rallying and general driver gossip. That however, is when the evening begins to go downhill. 

“So you know I’m not one to listen to gossip,” Felipe starts and Valtteri can’t help but groan out loud. Wishing he had ordered some vodka rather than just water with his meal, he decides to wait Felipe’s explanation out.

“But I’m just worried about you and Sebastian. I mean I don’t really care whether it’s true or not,” he rushes to explain, “But I’m pretty sure Kimi would be furious enough to literally kill someone and I think he’s probably too soft on Sebastian to kill him.”

By the end of Felipe’s rushed out warning, Valtteri is in disbelief. He’s pretty sure he should be offended that so many people think he’d be a willing accessory to infidelity, not to mention the fact that apparently no one he knows is capable of adding two and one together to equal three. At least this time, Valtteri is actually having a normal conversation with his accuser and is actually able to explain the brief details of his, Sebastian and Kimi’s relationship.

When they go back to their respective hotels at the end of the night, Valtteri is grateful that Felipe seemed to understand fairly quickly and even seemed genuinely really happy for him. When he asks about Felipe’s lack of surprise the Brazilian just mutters a comment about ‘owing Rob a tenner after all.’

…

In the hotel room with Kimi and Sebastian that night, Valtteri seriously has to consider the pros and cons of sending out a group text- seeing as apparently his relationship needs explained to literally everyone he knows. After some thought he decides against it, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I do need to drag Felipe/Rob mentions wherever I go..  
One more to go!


	3. +1 Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Lewis is the only driver to notice the OT3.

+1 Lewis

When Lewis offers him congratulations after a race, Valtteri normally receives it warmly and would offer Lewis the same sentiments, but after this race he’s really not in the mood to hear it.

“Well thanks but I’m not sure 4th is much worth celebrating,” he mutters back to his teammate.

At that Lewis lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. 

“Well, I would disagree with you there but anyway, that’s not actually what I was congratulating you for.”

“Oh,” Valtteri says, furrowing his brow and trying to think back to what the Brit could mean. “Why were you congratulating me then?” he asks, eventually.

“For you, Seb and Kimi of course. You seem really happy recently and I think you do both of them good as well.”

Valtteri gapes at him in shock, unable to believe out of all the people he knows that Lewis was the only one to figure out his relationship. At the look on Valtteri’s face, Lewis begins to think he has said something wrong and tries to backtrack.

“It’s not a secret is it?” he asked suddenly, “I mean I haven’t told anyone but you guys really need to tone it down a bit if you don’t want anyone else to know.”

After hearing that confused question from Lewis, Valtteri can’t help but start laughing.

“No it’s not a secret at all,” he replies, “you’re just a lot less oblivious that everyone else around here apparently.”

Valtteri grins at his teammate, before deciding in a moment of spontaneity, to envelop him in a short but affectionate hug, manly back pat included. When the pair draw apart, Lewis gives his farewells to the Finn before heading back to the team to start the celebrations once more. Despite now feeling a lot better about his day, Valtteri still decides that he would rather go home and see both of his partners.

When he gets back to the apartment and tells Seb and Kimi about his day, they both seem pleased that someone has finally figured out their relationship and isn’t being stupid. Even if Seb wishes that it maybe could have been someone, anyone else to do so. When Valtteri casually mentions the hug however, it doesn’t stop Kimi and Sebastian from deciding to sandwich him in between the two of them for the entire night. Valtteri would be lying if he said that he minded.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
You can find me on tumblr at bottasvaltteri :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed so far! Too be updated soon.


End file.
